Bibirku kering
by Teba Dattebayo
Summary: Naruto mempunyai bibir pink yang lembut. Sasuke meyukai itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai jarang menyentuh bibir tersebut. "Sasu bibirku kering." "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" SASUNARU, SHONEN AI


**Bibirku Kering**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : SasuNaru, Shonen Ai, Typo, OOC, etc.**

Naruto mempunyai bibir pink yang lembut. Sasuke meyukai itu, hal itu sudah ia ketahui semenjak bayi. Ia sangat suka menyentuh bibir Naruto menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai jarang menyentuh bibir tersebut. Alasannya? Yang punya bibir mulai sadar bahwa saling bersentuhan bibir atau bisa dikatakan ciuman hanya dilakukan kepada seseorang yang kau cintai seperti pacar atau orang tuamu.

Oh ayolah kenapa setelah 16 tahun mereka selalu bersama baru sekarang si imut berambut pirang berpipi gembil itu meributkan hal ini. Dengan gamblangnya pula pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi itu bertanya,

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, kita bahkan sudah bersama sejak bayi-" Hey bolehkan Sasuke berharap lebih. "-kita ini sahabatkan?" Oh God! Friendzone! Kurang apalagi Sasuke selama ini, hampir seluruh perhatiannya ia curahkan untuk makhluk pirang yang polos atau bisa dibilang bodoh ini. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak mengutarakan perasaannya saja? Well semua sudah ia lakukan.

Padahal baru sekitar dua hari lalu pemuda pirang itu dengan sukarela membalas ciumannya.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ohayou Naru" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang telah menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Sangat kontras dengan seseorang bersurai pirang yang masih nyaman bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Tirai jendela disibak sehingga cahaya matahari masuk tepat mengenai pemuda yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

"ngg.. Suke~"

"Hey Naru bangunlah, kita akan terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil mengecup bibir orang yang disebut Naru.

"bisa beri aku 5 menit lagi? Semalam aku begadang" sambil membalas kecupan manis itu dengan mata yang tertutup dan tangan merangkul leher sang raven.

"Bibi Kushina tidak akan memberimu ramen selama seminggu"

Pemuda pirang itu spontan melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seraya berteriak merdu.

"TUNGGU AKU RAMEN!" Sasuke hanya tersnyum samar sembari menyiapkan buku pelajaran Naruto. Mirip pembantu? Biarlah, demi Naruto dia rela melakukannya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sasuke merupakan anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi . Keluarga Uchiha bertetangga dengan keluarga Namikaze, dengan Namikaze Minato sebagai kepala keluarga dengan Namikaze Kushina sebagai istrinya. Keluarga Namikaze memiliki anak tunggal yang manis dan imut-imut walaupun sudah SMA bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dikarenakan rumah mereka tepat bersebalahan, tak jarang Sasuke atau Naruto bermain di rumah satu sama lain. Contohnya juga rumah Sasuke menjadi destinasi Naruto saat orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya untuk dibelikan game yang baru saja dikeluarkan dengan stok terbatas. Keluarga Uchiha pun senang dengan Naruto, pembawaan ceria, senyum manis, dan polos. Meskipun berselisih usia 5 tahun, Itachi pun sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri karena umurnya sebaya dengan Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri, begitu pula degan Minato dan Kushina menganggap Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai anak mereka sendiri juga karena mereka mampu menjaga Naruto, terutama Sasuke.

Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang pagi menjelang siang di hari minggu yang cerah, kediaman Namikaze. Tepatnya di kamar Naruto, Sasuke sibuk mengutak-atik smartphonenya di kasur pemuda pirang sedang disebelahnya pemilik kamar sibuk dengan tablet ditangannya.

"Hey Sasuke menurutmu apa aku ini tampan?"

"Hn"

"Aku butuh jawaban yang jelas Sasuke."

"Tidak."

"Hieee benarkah?!" Spontan Naruto mengaktifkan kamera depan dari tabletnya, seolah-olah berkaca dan dengan berselfie beberapa kali.

"Tapi kau itu manis, Naru." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik dagu Naruto yang sibuk berselfie dan mengecup bibir pinknya sekilas.

"Sasu berhenti menciumku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya? "

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Saat kita masih ditaman kanak-kanak, kau bilang menyukai bibirku dan tangismu juga akan reda setelah kucium"

"T-tapi itu kan sudah lama, lagipula kita sudah remaja orang-orang pasti beranggapan itu hal yang aneh"

"Aku tidak beranggapan itu hal yang aneh Naru, bibi Kushina atau paman Minato pun tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, keluargaku juga tidak."

"Tetap saja, aku malu"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita sudah melkukan hal ini sejak dulu, kenapa baru sekarang mengeluhnya Naru?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap helai pirang yang lembut itu.

"Itu karena ng.. aku.. ngg.. ada seseorang yang aku sukai." Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengelus surai Naruto.

"Siapa?" Nada bicara Sasuke menjadi dingin.

"Aku menyukai Neji dari kelas sebelah kita." Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Tapi kuperhatikan Neji menyukai Gaara, bukankah kau sering melihat Neji sering menghampiri Gaara saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah padahal jelas-jelas kita beda kelas." Sasuke berkata sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gemuk Naruto yang sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari bawah bantal.

"Tapi kan..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?"

"Eh.. kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena dia tampan, baik, perhatian-"

"Lalu menurutmu aku tidak tampan, baik, dan perhatian?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi malas.

"Eeehh, Kau tampan kok Sasu, bahkan aku iri dengen wajahmu-" Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya dan diiringi bibir imut yang dikerucutkan "-kau juga baik meski kadang-kadang ketus sih, dan kau juga perhatian kepadaku, menjagaku, menemaniku ke toko buku, game center, saat orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah, saat aku kesepian, saat aku... AH SUDAHLAH SASUKE, AKU INGIN BERPACARAN DENGAN NEJI, AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAR"

"Sudah kukatakan aku mencintaimu, untuk apa kau berharap pada Neji yang belum tentu membalas perasaanmu?"

"Tapi kau kan sahabatku."

"Arghh... Itu lagi, ya sudah kalo seperti itu lebih baik aku menerima tawaran Ino untuk berkencan dengannya! barusan dia mengirimiku pesan." Sasuke duduk dan ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"JANGAN!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku ingin Sasuke ada di sini bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Neji saja yang menemanimu."

"Tapi aku ingin Sasuke!" Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menyeringai tanpai diketahui oleh Naruo.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan itu. "Heh bukannya kau menyukai Neji?"

"Itu aku.. aku.."

"Belum 15 menit kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya, sekarang kau tak yakin lalu kau bilang ingin pacaran dengannya, dangkal sekali."

"..."

"Aku pergi."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, memandang punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dia sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya. Naruto menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, tablet yang sempat tergeletak disamping tubuhnya ia ambil. Membuka galeri dan berniat melihat-lihat foto, matanya terpaku pada foto terakhir yang dia ambil. Foto selfienya yang sedang dicium oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah. Kalo boleh jujur, ia memang menyukai saat bibir milik pemuda raven itu menyentuh bibirnya, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menyangkalnya, ia sangat malu. Padahal hampir tiap hari ia lewati dengan selipan ciuman dari Sasuke, dan baru akhir-akhir ini dia merasa malu.

TOK TOK

Keasyikkan melamun, Naruto sadar ada yang mengetuk kamarnya.

"Naru, ini Tousan, boleh masuk?"

"Ya Tousan, tidak dikunci" Naruto buru-buru menyimpan tabletnya.

Minato melihat gundukan berwarna jingga lembut, dengan beberapa helai pirang yang mencuat keluar dari atas gundukan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan anak kesayangan Tousan ini?" Suara Minato sangat lembut diiringi dengan usapan lembut pada surai pirang anaknya.

"..." Naruto belum membuka suara.

"Tousan lihat tadi Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari kamarmu, dan hanya berpamitan singkat bukanya dia berjanji akan makan siang di sini, ekspresinya pun terlihat seperti kecewa mungkin?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Tousan tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kalian, dan tidak akan bertanya kecuali kau bersedia menjelaskannya sendiri sayang." Minato tersenyum lembut menatap wajah manis anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi Sasuke menciumku."

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah itu kebiasaan rutin yang kalian lakukan dari kecil bahkan bayi?"

"Aku dan Sasuke kan sudah remaja Tousan, dan orang-orang akan menganggap aneh."

"Hahaha kenapa baru sekarang protesnya Naru-chan." Minato tertawa ringan tanpa bermaksud mengejek Naruto.

"Uhh perkataan Tousan persis seperti Sasuke, menyebalkan." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Jangan terlalu pusing memikirkan apa kata orang nak, apapun yang kau lakukan orang-orang pasti akan selalu berkomentar, tapi kalau terus mengikuti kata orang kapan kau akan jujur pada dirimu sendiri?" Ayah dan anak itu sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "tapi sepertinya bukan hanya karena hal itu Sasuke pergi." sambung Minato.

"Apa Tousan tidak akan marah?"

"Kapan Tousan pernah marah padamu Naru sayang?"

"Tidak pernah sih hehehe." Naruto hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "begini aku berkata pada Sasuke kalau aku menyukai salah satu teman di sekolah karena dia tampan, baik dan perhatian. Lalu Sasuke malah bertanya padaku apakah dirinya juga tidak tampan, baik, dan perhatian? Tentu saja tidak. Aku berkata bahwa dia adalah sahabatku. Aku ingin dia tetap ada di sini tapi dia malah bilang ingin berkencan dengan Ino. Huh!"

"Wah anak Tousan ternyata sudah mulai dewasa, dan Tousan rasa kau sudah tau jawabannya. Menurutmu bagaimana jika kelak Sasuke punya pacar? Ino misalnya?"

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke pacaran! Terutama dengan Ino!"

"Loh, lalu?"

"Aku ingin Sasuke bersamaku." Cicit Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Naruto terdiam dan seketika meloncat dari kasurnya. "Mau ke mana Naru?"

"Ke rumah Sasu Tousan, mungkin Sasuke masih ada di rumahnya."

Minato hanya senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan anaknya. Minato sih setuju-setuju saja bila kelak Naruto berpasangan dengan Sasuke, tidak ada pula masalah dengan hubungan sesama jenis di masa kini. Keluarga Uchiha menginginkan adanya ikatan perikahan dengan keluarga Namikaze sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto lahir. Tapi siapa sangka yang lahir dari rahim Kushina adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang amat manis, bukan anak perempuan. Keinginan antara keluarga tersebut hampir tidak terwujud. Namun melihat tumbuh kembang Naruto yang manis selalu ingin bersama Uchiha bungsu membuat keinginan tersebut muncul lagi.

"BOYS! AYO TURUN! WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG!" teriakan Kushina membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Ia bergegas turun dan menjelaskan kepada istrinya kemana anak-anak yang akan ikut makan siang bersama tersebut.

"Anata? Mana Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Mmm.. Ke rumah Uchiha." Minato menjawab sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

* * *

Bel pintu sudah ditekan oleh pemuda manis itu. Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu terbuka.

"Eh Naru-chan?"

"Itachi-Nii, apa Sasuke ada?"

"Masuklah Naru, Sasuke ada di kamarnya."

"Terima kasih Itachi-Nii."

Naruto segera bergegas ke kamar Sasuke yang sudah sangat ia hafal letaknya. Ia mengetuk, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasu, aku masuk ya?" Setelah masuk ke ruangan serba biru dongker iu, fokus Naruto jatuh pada pemuda di atas tempat tidur yang sedang memejamkan mata dan dengan earphone melekat ditelinganya. Naruto mendekat dan menaiki tempat tidur tersebut, namun sang pemilik kamar merasa terusik karena adanya gerakan pada tempat tidurnya dan membuka mata.

"Naru?" Sasuke melepas earphone.

"Sasu bibirku kering."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bibirku kering, bibirku kering~" Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya terima-terima saja, tapi kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah? Bukankah tadi saja Naruto menolak untuk ia cium. Kemudian Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Ada apa Naru? Bukankah kau takut dianggap aneh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasu."

"Ya sebagai sahabatmu." Naruto cemberut mendengar hal itu. Merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu, mengingat-ingat dan ternyata itu kalimatnya dulu untuk Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, kembali mengenakan earphone tanpa memutar musiknya, dan seolah-olah mengabaikan.

"Untuk segalanya."

"..."

"Jangan pergi berkencan dengan Ino ya."

"..."

Hening. Hening. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Sasuke mendengar isakan kecil. Ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajah orang yang ia sayangi memerah beserta butiran bening yang perlahan jatuh dari mata birunya. Ia sungguh kaget telah membuat pemuda manis itu menangis.

"Naru? Kenapa menangis?" Sasuke spontan mengusap air mata pada pipi berkulit lembut itu.

"Sa-sasuke mengabaikanku, aku tidak suka diabaikan terutama diabaikan oleh Sasuke."

"Hei aku mendengarkanmu, bibirmu kering bukan?" Sasuke mengecup-ngecup bibir pemuda pirang manis itu. Sementara yang dicium berhenti menangis dan kemudian malah tertawa.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke bukan Neji. Aku mencintai Sasuke lebih dari sahabat."

"Jadi sekarang sudah sadar?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Sasu! Kalo gitu aka mau sama Neji saja! Huh!"

"Oke jam 4 sore ini aku ada kencan dengan Ino."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa hm?"

"Karena aku yang akan berkencan dengan Sasuke."

"Loh bukannya sama Neji?"

"Bukan~" Naruto tertunduk. "Sasu sudah tak sayang lagi denganku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku selalu sayang padamu, aku selalu mencintaimu-" Jeda Sasuke. "-tapi bibirku kering."

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya, melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengusap-usap bibirnya sendiri, sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto, bukan senyum mengejek ataupun seringai menyeramkam. Naruto mendekati Sasuke, menempelkan bibirnya. Bukan hanya sekedar kecupan mereka berdua saling mengemut bibir.

"Sudah tak kering lagi Sasu." Naruto senyum lima jari.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang berteriak padaku ingin punya pacar, aku penasaran apakah dia sudah memilikinya?" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Belum, ia belum memilikinya." Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Jadi maukah orang itu menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku mau Sasu!"

"Maaf nona kau siapa?"

"SASUKE!"

"Iya.. iya.. Tapi bibirku ini sering kering, aku membutuhkan pelembab."

"Kita punya masalah yang sama tuan."

"Baiklah, kau akan jadi pelembab bibir pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke, tidak boleh yang lain."

"Hahaha.. iya. Dasar posesif." Naruto kembali memeluk leher Sasuke kembali mencium kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Itachi-kun, tadi Kaasan mendengar suara Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chan. Bukannya Sasuke tadi katanya mau makan siang di kediaman Namikaze."

"Ssst.. jangan berisik Kaasan, mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Naru-chan selangkah lebih dekat menjadi keluarga Uchiha." Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **END**

Mohon reviewnya semua. Thanks anyway ^^


End file.
